The Rise Of Darkness
by Lord Peverell-Potter-Black
Summary: After The Battle for the Prophecy, Harry snaps and realises, Dumbledore is a Manipulating old fool, and everything that has gone wrong in his life is all Dumbledore's doing, so he decides to get revenge, and what better way to get it, then to join the Dark Lord. HarryXLuna, SiriusXBellatrix
1. Chapter 1, Voldemort's Offer

**_Thought_**

**Normal Speech**

**$_Parseltongue$_**

Harry sat on his bed at number four Privet Drive, trying to think of a hundred an one different ways to kill the Dursleys, he was interrupted however when his Uncle, a great walrus of a man, barged into his room. "BOY, YOUR AUNT HAS CALLED YOU THREE TIMES YOU WILL LISTEN WHEN YOUR CALLED."

Harry raised his head, his emerald green eyes, staring at his uncle almost lifeless, "Sorry uncle". The boy murmured softly.

"You better be sorry boy", his uncle snarled, "Now do your chores and don't even try and mention your godfather won't like it, that freak Headmaster of yours told us he died".

Harry snarled in his mind, "_fuck you Dumbledore."_ Out loud however, he stared at his uncle and said in a deathly quite voice, "Shut up". Vernon's face went red, "what did you just say to me". He whispered.

Harry smirked, "Are you deaf, I told you to shut up". Vernon's fist connected with his face, sending him stumbling backwards. "THIS IS MY HOUSE FREAK, YOU DON'T ORDER ME AROUND".

Harry's wand was in his hand in a flash, and pointed at his uncle, who took a step back in fear, "Your not allowed to do that outside of school, you'll be expelled." Harry sneered at his uncle, "I don't care, raise your fist at me again and I'll kill you."

Vernon turned a shade of green, "now listen here, I raised you boy." Harry snorted in disbelief, "You raised me, no you didn't, I practically raised myself, what you don't understand Vernon, is that my presence here powers the wards and keeps us safe so long as I call this place home."

Vernon nodded, "exactly you can't leave without being in danger." Harry smirked, "does it look like I care, I've never considered this place home anyway". Vernon's eyes widened in Horror, for as Harry said those words, there was a loud crack and a shockwave of magic rolled through the house as the Blood wards collapsed.

Harry's smirk widened, "looks like your all in danger now." Using his connection to Voldemort, he thought one thing, "I'm at number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging."

Harry's eyes gleamed as his scar flared, "His here, Voldemort is here". Vernon fell to the floor, as Harry walked downstairs and outside.

Voldemort stood there, with Mundungus Fletcher at his feet, the man turned his head, "Potter". He croaked, "Run". Harry stared at the man in disgust and looked at the man that had tried to kill him for years, "after your done with him, I ask but one thing".

Voldemort stared at the boy, "and what would that be Potter." Harry smirked, "Let me kill the filth in this house, and then you can do what you want". Voldemort's eyes widened and the corners of his mouth twitched, "Very well, you may kill them, but Potter, use another's wand".

Harry walked forwards and grabbed Mundungus's wand, turning around he walked back into the house, Petunia was standing there a look of understanding on her face.

Harry smiled, at least she had the courage to stand brave in her demise, Pointing the borrowed wand at his aunt and thinking of all his years of hell, "Avada Kedavra". The jet of green light struck his aunt in the chest and she fell to the floor dead. Walking upstairs he found Vernon still on the floor.

Harry smirked, "I think I shall have some fun with you first".

Outside Voldemort's eyes widened yet again, when the flash of green went off in the house and seconds later a feral scream reached his ears.

Harry held the torture curse on his uncle for five minutes, before relieving him of the pain, "Did that hurt uncle". The man was a mess, and Harry just sneered at him, "trust me, I'm being merciful in granting you a quick death, pointing the wand at him again, he uttered the the words, Avada Kedavra." And for the second time that day a flash of green went off in the house, as Vernon Dursley took his last breath.

Walking outside he threw the wand back to its owner, "I'm finished". Voldemort just stared at the boy with something akin to pride, "I'm not going to kill you Potter." Harry stared at his enemy in confusion, "Why not". He asked.

The Dark Lord smiled, "Because I'm going to offer you a chance to join me." Harry sneered, "And be one of your Death Eaters".

Voldemort nodded his head, "Yes and No, you won't be a mere Death Eater, you'll be one of my elite, my right hand, my second in command if you will."

Harry smirked, "Well if that's the case then I accept". Voldemort smiled, "Then grab my arm Potter."

Harry walked forward and did as he was told. Voldemort smirked at him. And together they disapparated.

**And thats Chapter one of my new story, Rise Of Darkness, Chapter two will be out soon.**

**As**** for my, Perseus The God Storms story the next chapter for that should be out soon as well, I'm just fixing a few things up, but it should be out in the next week or two. **


	2. Chapter 2 The Reveal

It had been two weeks since, Harry had killed his family, two weeks since he had joined Voldemort, and two weeks since he realised that, Dumbledore had been manipulating him all his life.

If he had been told just a few months ago that he would join the Dark Lord, he would have laughed in the person's face, it was inconceivable, that he would do that, but here he was.

Harry stood in his rooms, his Death Eater robes and Mask On, tonight was the night he would be introduced, to his lords elite followers, And boy was he excited.

He didn't know what he would do if he saw Bellatrix or Pettigrew for that matter, but he knew he would have to keep his temper in control.

Harry walked out walked to the meeting room, standing outside the doors he took a deep breath and walked inside.

Voldemort looked up and smiled, "Ah Harry your here good, the others should be here soon as well."

Harry nodded, where would you like me to be, my lord." The Dark Lord waved his wand and another throne like chair appeared on the right of Voldemort's, "You'll be sitting there of course." Harry nodded and sat down.

It was another five minutes before the Death Eaters arrived, most froze at the site of Harry, who was just lounging on his chair. But they shook themselves out of it and took their place, the Elite, took their place at the table while the Inner Circle sat on the chairs spread throughout the room.

Voldemort stood from his chair, "Welcome my Followers, as you can see we have a new addition among us, and he is a valuable one, he is also my Second in Command and shall be treated with respect do you understand". Murmurs of yes My Lord was said by all in attendance.

"Good now first thing, Severus do have any news from the Order."

Severus Snape, cleared his throat, "I do My Lord, the old fool has some how managed to lose his golden boy, Harry Potter has gone missing." Laughter erupted throughout the room. Voldemort just smirked, "Does he know what's happened."

Snape shook his head, his completely baffled, and I must admit my lord I am as well.

"Why is that Severus". Snape coughed, "Well My Lord, the Wards around the boys house had completely fallen, the Order Member that was on duty that day was gone, and Potters family save for the cousin, are dead."

Voldemort smirked, "Thank you for the information, Severus but I already knew about Potter." Confused mutterings erupted in the room at that statement. But Tom ignored them and continued, "Now I believe it is time to introduce our new member, and Dumbledore is not to know his identity."

Harry smirked as he stepped of his chair, he pulled down his good, and took his mask of slowly, the first thing the Death Eaters saw, was messy raven black hair, followed by Emerald Green Eyes, a gasp was heard from Severus as he realised who it was, and then the mask came fully off.

Most Of The Inner Circle and The Elite jumped to their feet in shock, Bellatrix sat there cackling, and Pettigrew was off in the corner whimpering, and Snape well he just sat their mouth open in absolute shock.

"Good Evening". Harry's cold voice washed over all those present. Looking at Severus he smirked, "Don't worry Professor, as you can see I'm perfectly fine, but I thank you for your concern."

That snapped Snape and the others back to reality, and they all laughed. Snape spoke up, Does this mean that you finally realised what the fool has been doing."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "If you mean did I finally discover that Dumbledore has been manipulating me, then yes, I realised that the day I killed my family and joined our Lord."

Snape looked flabbergasted, "You killed them." Harry smirked coldly, "I did and none of that will be repeated to Dumbledore until either myself or Our Lord says."

Snape nodded. "Of course, I wouldn't dream of it". Harry smirked, "Good, because if you did, I'd have to kill you."

Every Death Eater with the exception of Bellatrix, who grinned, shivered at his tone of voice and the smirk that accompanied it.

The Dark Lord, just looked on with amusement. And Harry continued, his gaze resting on Bellatrix, "Now I have a question for you Lestrange."

Bellatrix looked up, tears in her eyes as she knew what she was going to be asked. Harry ignored this and continued, "Considering you were born in a family that, preached family loyalty, why did you kill, your own cousin, who coincidentally was your Head Of House."

Bellatrix looked distraught, "I didn't mean to kill him." Harry snarled at her, "The hell you didn't, I seen the curse you sent at him, luckily he managed to dodge it, but it was your curse that caused him to lose balance and fall through that damned veil."

Voldemort raised his hand, Stop Harry, she's telling the truth, there is a clause in the family magic, that causes them to die if they purposefully try to kill a member of their line." Harry looked confused, "Then why isn't she dead." Voldemort frowned, "Because she didn't do it willingly."

Harry's eyes widened, "Dumbledore." He hissed, "He 'showed up', just after Sirius died, he must of imperiused her to kill him."

"Unfortunately it is the only thing that makes sense". Voldemort agreed. Harry snarled in anger, his magic swirling around him, "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM." He roared.

"Potter," Voldemort yelled, "Get your magic under control." Harry looked at his magic in surprise, before he took a deep breath and brought his magic back. "I'm going to kill him", he whispered. "It's a mutual feeling I assure you." said Voldemort.

Harry stared at the Dark Lord, Permission to leave." Voldemort waved his hand, "granted", Harry nodded and walked out the room.

Severus shook himself from his stupor, "What's he going to do, my lord." Voldemort grimaced, "your about to find out", he muttered, Snape looked confused, but before he could utter another word, a resounding "BOOM", echoed throughout the Manor, as a wave of magic rolled through the halls and knocked everyone off their chairs.

Voldemort scowled, "your dismissed", as he swept out of the room, in search of Harry.

**A/N**

**sorry for the wait on this chapter.**

**chapter**** 3 will be out soon i have already started on it and its nearly finished.**

**Tempest Novastorm, no this story will not be a Harry/Voldemort, while i have read a few of those and have throughly enjoyed them, i can't see Harry getting with the man that killed his parents, in saying that, they will develop a friendship, but that is all it will be.**

**i don't know who will be, Harry's girlfriend in this story yet, any suggestions would be appreciated, but it will not be a HarryXGinny or HarryXHermione. **


	3. Chapter 3: A shocking surprise

A strange man, woke from a Coma, and looked at all the people surrounding him, "Where am I", he croaked. A boy who looked no older then sixteen answered, "your in our home, we brought you here after you just appeared out of nowhere unconscious."

The man nodded, "Okay but where am I, and how long have I been here."

This time a man that looked to be around 30 answered, your in Brixton, London, and you've been in a coma like state for three weeks."

The man looked shocked, "Three weeks." The man grunted as he swung his legs of the bed and stood up. "What are your names". The man asked.

The boy answered, My name is Hadrian Fray and this is my father, Jonathan Fray.

The man nodded, "Thank you for your hospitality, Hadrian, Jonathan, but I'm afraid I must leave, my godson probably thinks I'm dead."

Jonathan nodded, Very well, but please be careful." The man nodded and made his way to the door, but was stopped by a question from Hadrian, "By the way, whats your name sir". The man turned and smiled, " The Name's Black, Sirius Black". And with that, Sirius walked out and disapparated.

Harry lay on his bed still fuming about what he had learnt in the meeting, he wanted to Murder Dumbledore, but he knew it wasn't the right time to do so, Harry was jolted from his thoughts has he felt a tug in his mind, and he shot out of his bed, a snarl formed on his face as he felt the wards to Grimmauld place be breached, he reached through his mind and sent a thought to the Dark Lord, "_someone has entered the Black House, I'm going to check it out,"_ and with that he disapparated.

/Time Skip/

Harry appeared outside the Black townhouse, wand at the ready as he walked inside, Harry slowly walked into the kitchen, but didn't find anyone, "Kreacher", he whispered, the house elf appeared before him.

"What does the master require, from Kreacher", Harry looked at the elf, "Someone has entered the house I want you to find them", Kreacher bowed, "as the master wishes", and with that he was gone, he heard a clatter from behind him and he spun around his wand tip alight as a spell was on his lips, when he froze, his wand slipping from his hand as he stared at the man standing before him. Harry's eyes locked, with the dark grey of the person standing there, his eyes watered slightly, as he managed to croak out one word, "Sirius".

**A/N**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but thats all i can really fit at the moment, i also apologize, for the long wait between chapters as I'm currently doing a course, so that's taking up my time**.

**Anyway, Sirius is back, how is Harry going to take the news, and how will Sirius react to the news that Harry has joined Voldemort, guess you'll have to wait till next time.**

**Vampireking40, I'm not too sure on Daphne i like the pairing myself, but I'm not sure if i would be able to capture her personality and what not, also i am thinking of ways to do a resort, and i also have plans for Toad Umbridge, that i think everyone will like :)**

**anyway keep an eye out for the next Chappie, which will be released either after Xmas or New Years.**

**Merry Christmas and A Happy New Years, guys**

**Lord Peverell-Potter-Black.**


	4. Chapter 4 Sirius Black Is Back

"Sirius", Harry croaked, "How, How are you alive". Sirius just shrugged, "Probably because I never died", he answered with grin", Anger flared in Harry, "Prove it, Prove you're Sirius Black, Or I'll kill you where you stand".

A look of shock crossed Sirius's face, "Harry," A flash of green light flew past Sirius's head and slammed into a chair turning it to dust, "The next one will hit you if you don't prove you're Sirius, right now". Harry said with a snarl.

Sirius flinched slightly, before transforming into his Animagus form, The big black dog staring at Harry with sadness in it's eyes.

Harry choked back a sob, as he stared at the Dog, "Sirius, your alive", The former Azkaban resident transformed back into a human, "Harry what happened to you".

A scowl crossed Harry's features, "Dumbledore Happened, he's the reason I thought you were dead, He's the reason you fell through that damned veil, the old man has been manipulating me since day one, and I've had enough".

Sirius looked stupefied, "No, No It was Bellatrix's spell that caused me to fall through the veil, she's the one that killed me." Harry shook his head. "You forget Sirius Bella isn't able to kill to you, there is a clause in the Black family that prevents it, if she had killed you of her own free will then the family magic would have killed her, and I know for a fact that she is still alive, which means she didn't do it willingly, but then I guess you never actually died so there is that."

A look of comprehension appeared in his eyes, "I didn't know about that clause, so that's why she was only using low level Dark Arts because she didn't actually actually want to kill me." Harry nodded, "Exactly not to mention the family loyalty she has." Sirius snorted at that, "It's true Sirius, Tonks is technically not part of the Black Family so the family magic wouldn't have activated upon her death, Bella knew this when she duelled her, but like when she fought you, she only used low level Dark arts." Sirius tilted his head, "I suppose that's true, Bella did have a lot of opportunities to just outright kill Tonks."

Harry nodded, "Exactly, she was actually pretty distraught after your supposed "death". Sirius shook his head, "And how exactly do you know that."

Sirius stared at his godson's weak smile and groaned, "What have you done". Harry scowled. "What do you think I did Padfoot, Dumbledore betrayed me. No he betrayed us, he lied to all of us he tried to have you killed, so when Voldemort arrived at my place I told him to kill me, but after I killed my 'Family', instead he offered me a place at his side, and I took it."

"What in Merlin's name are you thinking Harry, you joined him, he murdered your parents."

"You think I don't know that, he didn't want to kill them, he was only after me because of that blasted prophecy that Trelawney made, which granted he shouldn't have believed because she's a bloody fraud but..." Harry trailed off his eyes widened, Sirius looked at his godson in confusion, "What is it," he asked. Harry just stared ahead muttering "No no no no no".

Sirius was getting frustrated, "Harry what's wrong." Harry looked at Sirius dead in the eye, "Trelawney's a fraud, she isn't a seer, the Prophecy was a fake, Dumbledore faked it somehow."

Realisation hit both Sirius and Harry at the same time, "He wanted them dead, he wanted me dead, Dumbledore orchestrated the entire thing."

Sirius shook his head, "There's no way to prove it the prophecy was destroyed." "Yes but I kept the pieces, with things like prophecies the magic would still linger even after its destroyed, the centaurs would be able to tell us if it's fake or not."

"I need to go and inform Tom, we need to find out if it's true," "Sirius groaned. "fine but I'm coming with you, if what we think is correct then Dumbledore has been manipulating us all, and Merlin help me if I don't get revenge on the prick."

Harry snorted, "Well get the fuck in line, Tom gets first dibs, then me, then you, then me again."

Sirius stared at the young man before him. "Look Harry, I understand your reasons for joining him. But I hope you don't expect me to, because I'm going to have to think about it first."

Harry smirked at his godfather. "The fact that your not outright saying you won't, bodes well for us. Your a skilled fighter Sirius. The Dark Lord could use someone of your talents."

Sirius just shrugged. "Well I guess we'll have to see won't we."

**There you go folks the next chapter has been released. Will Sirius join Voldemort. Guess we'll find out next time.**

**Also**** sorry for the late release. Had some stuff I had to do.**

**Anyway be ready for the next chapter should be out hopefully within the next week.**

**-Lord**** Peverell-Potter-Black.**


	5. Chapter 5 Checking The Prophecy

Harry and Sirius stood before Voldemort, Sirius was of course a bit nervous standing in front of the 'Darkest Wizard' in the last Century.

Harry looked over to Sirius and Nudged him, "Stop fidgeting." He hissed. Sirius stopped immediately. Voldemort however just looked on in Amusement.

The Dark Lord finally spoke, "Well first of all I must say welcome back Mr Black. It is not everyday one returns from the dead." Sirius let out a small cough. Voldemort turned to Harry, "Now I believe there was something you wished to tell me Harry."

The youngest of the three stepped forward. "Yes my lord, I have reason to believe that Dumbledore", Harry practically spat the name from his mouth. "Falsified the Prophecy."

The elder man just sat there his crimson eyes flashing. "And what brought this line of thought". Harry swallowed, "After I came across Sirius and determined his identity, we started talking, and the prophecy came up, when I remembered that it was Trelawny who made it. And it's widely known that she's a fraud. So that lead me to the conclusion that it was fake."

Anger clouded the Dark Lords eyes. "Take the pieces you have to the centaurs immediately and find out if it is or not". Harry nodded and walked out. Voldemort turned to Sirius his eyebrows raised. "Well are you going to follow him or what." He questioned. Sirius nodded and fled the room. A snort of laughter coming from behind him.

Sirius raced down the hallway after his godson, coming to a slower pace. "Damn it all that man is scary enough on the battlefield." Harry laughed softly as he walked into his room and collected the pieces of the prophecy.

"Don't tell me the Infamous Sirius Black is scared." Sirius scowled at his godson as Harry continued chortling. "Trust me Sirius, Tom is a big ole softy the only time you need be scared is when you fail constantly or cross the line and disrespect him."

Sirius stared at Harry, "I'm not even going to comment on how utterly ridiculous that is." Harry just shrugged. "Right well I have everything. Time to get going." Sirius nodded, "Well let's go then the sooner we get this done the sooner we can return."

Harry looked at Sirius. "Well eager to pledge your allegiances are you." Sirius snorted at that. "No I don't want to be a Death Eater. I think I'll just stay neutral, or maybe I could just be like an independent person that works for him but isn't a DE."

Harry grabbed hold of Sirius and Apparated them to the Forbidden Forest. "Wouldn't it just make sense to just join the Death Eaters then." The Animagus shook his head. "No I do still have friends on the other side Harry, if I become a Death Eater then I'll be forced to fight against them."

Harry just stared at Sirius in bemusement, "And you think I don't. I have friends on Dumbledore's side as well. Though whether or not they stay on that side remains to be seen."

Sirius snorted. "I'm sorry Harry but if you think Ron and Hermione will join Voldemort then your delusional." Harry just stared straight ahead. "Well they may not join, but once they've heard what the old man has done they'll at least go neutral." 'Besides them Fred and George will probably join. Luna as well. Hell half the D.A might join'. he thought. however out loud he said "Remus will probably join."

Sirius looked up in thought, "that's actually a good point. There's a high chance he will once he learns of Dumbledore's deception." They were interrupted from continuing their conversation as an Arrow imbedded itself in the tree next to them.

A Centaur stepped out from behind the bushes. "State your business wizards you are trespassing." Harry stepped forward his hands up in a sign of surrender, "My name is Harry Potter, the man next to me is Sirius Black. I was hoping that we could have you check the authenticity of a prophecy."

The Centaur lowered his bow. "And why should we help you Human." Harry shrugged. "Honestly you don't have to. I'm just asking if it's at all possible because I have reason to believe that it is fake."

"Very well bring forth the prophecy Harry Potter and I shall determine if it is indeed true or fake."

Harry smiled and pulled the broken pieces from his satchel. "That's enough Mr Potter. Even from here I can see that the Prophecy is fake. The webs of magic that make a prophecy would be present even after its destruction. I can sense no residual magic within the broken orb."

Harry's eyes flashed with anger. "_$Dumbledore, I'm going to fucking kill you old man$."_ Sirius shivered at the use of the snake language. "English Harry, not everyone can speak or understand Parseltongue." Harry turned to his godfather. "I said I was going to Murder the old man. He set my parents up for death."

Harry flicked out his wand a Patronus formed. _$Tom, just finished speaking to the centaurs, they confirmed it's fake, Dumbledore had it created._

With another flick the Patronus was off. Harry looked at the centaur. "Thank you for help. I appreciate it."

The Centaur gave a deep laugh. "I never said you could leave Potter, Dumbledore shall be interested to learn that Black is still alive, and that you were inquiring into the prophecies authenticity."

Harry snarled his wand flashing_. 'Oblivate'._ The Memory spell slammed into the centaur removing the encounter from its mind. Shouts of outrage were heard as the centaurs lined up the bows ready to fire. A shimmering blue shield appeared in front of both Sirius and Harry protecting them from the arrows. Harry swept his wand in a complex gesture and a wave of green energy swept out slamming into the Centaurs as the modified Memory spell took affect. Harry grabbed Sirius and together they disappeared from the clearing.

Harry and Sirius landed on there arses outside of Malfoy Manor, just as the Dark Lords own Patronus landed. _"$Dumbledore shall die a painful death, this I promise you my apprentice. I shall not rest until all he has built falls, and he lies defeated at our feet$."_

Harry grinned as they walked into the meeting room._ "$I think you broke Sirius with the fact you can conjure a Patronus, also he has expressed his intention to not join you as a Death Eater but more as a independent person, working for you. Kind of like a mercenary, only because he has friends on the opposite side, however it is implied that if they join us, he shall as well$"._

_$Very well, I hope they do, it would be a huge gain to our side to have Sirius Black fighting for us$_

Harry smirked,_ $Imagine the look on Bella's face when she discovers Sirius is alive and on our side$_

Voldemort laughed, "Yes indeed. Black I would make sure to be wary when you run into Bellatrix. In fact I would probably make sure you have your wand out, she's due here any minute."

Harry's eyes widened _$Shit is she actually or are you just fucking with him$_. Voldemort shot him a glare _$I am not fucking with him, Bellatrix is indeed due here any minute now she shall walk through those doors$_.

Harry smirked as he stepped up to sit on his own throne. _$Well then would you like some popcorn cause this is going to get interesting$_

Sirius was growing more and more irritated at the Parseltongue when finally he snapped. "Can someone tell me what's going on, in English please." Harry grinned, "Well like Tom said prepare yourself for a fight because Bella is on her way. And she's going to be pissed."

Sirius just laughed, "Sure Bella will be shocked and upset but I doubt she'll actually duel me. Besides we all know who would win anyway I was always the better duellist." The doors to the room opened as Bellatrix stepped inside. Bella stared at Sirius with shock in her eyes before it was replaced with anger and her wand appeared in her hands.

Harry snorted at the look of fear on Sirius's face, waving his wand two boxes of popcorn and two butterbeers arrived. Handing one too Tom he smirked. _$And here we go$_.

**What's up everyone and here is chapter five hope you liked it, next up the Battle between Sirius and Bellatrix should be fun.**

**Bets on who you think will win. Would create a Poll and see who everyone thinks will win, but I don't actually know how to make one. So anyone who does please let me know thanks.**

**Anyway next chapter will be out soon.**

**-Lord Peverell-Potter-Black**


	6. Chapter 6 The Duel Of Black's

Sirius immediately dived to the side his wand falling into his hand as he stood up a silent bone breaker being sent at his older cousin. Harry and Voldemort sat back munching on their Popcorn as the duel got more and more violent.

_"$ So who do you thinks going to win$",_ Harry asked. The Dark Lord stared at Harry with a look of amusement._ "$Are you seriously asking that question Potter, my money is on Bellatrix, she may have only just recently come from Azkaban but as you yourself are more than aware she is still a capable duellist…. Plus she's already defeated him once$_."

Harry scowled at the Dark Lord. _"$Okay the only reason Sirius lost that duel is because he wasn't taking Bella seriously, and he paid the price for it. So say whatever you want, but Sirius has been out of Azkaban for three years, and before he went in he was on of the best Aurors around and a member of the Order. So my Money is on him$_."

Tom smirked at his apprentice,_ "$ Very well ten galleons says that Bellatrix wins the duel$."_ Harry grinned._ "$I'll take that bet Riddle$."__"$Damn it Potter you know I hate that name$."_ Voldemort snarled. _"$I know that's why I do it$."_ Harry laughed as both wizards turned their attention back to the duel.

Bellatrix grinned as her flame whip struck Sirius across the face. Sirius stumbled back, ducking under another curse he straightened up waving his wand in a complex motion shards of ice formed as he hurled them at his opponent.

Bellatrix countered with an area wide flame spell. But was caught unprepared as a small bolt of lightning struck her sending her crashing into the wall. Bella overcame her shock raising her wand she screamed "MAGMA MORTUS."

Both Harry's and Tom's eyes widened at the spell. The older of the two turned to the younger. _"$Might as well pay up now Potter if this hits and I've no doubt it will it's over$."_ Harry didn't answer instead leaning on the edge of his seat and smirking as a shield formed around Sirius and one of the most powerful lightning spells was sent straight back at its caster. _"$You were saying Tom$."_

Bellatrix dodged the spell, only to slip on a sheet of ice that had formed underneath her falling on her arse a disarming spell connected with her. Bellatrix was sent sliding away as her wand landed in Sirius's hands.

……There was absolute silence before Sirius's bark of laughter could be heard throughout the room. "Oh my dearest cousin, that was an excellent duel. But we all know who was going to win in the end."

Tom grumbled as he placed ten galleons into Harry's waiting hand. "Oi Sirius, Thanks you just won me ten galleons." Sirius smirked at his godson before walking over to Bellatrix who was standing up. Handing her wand over he pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you Bell's." Surprise flickered in the witches eyes at the use of her old nickname. "Sirius it's actually you. But how is this possible." A rougish grin spread on Sirius's face. "Come on Bella. You didn't truly think you could get rid of me that easily." He received a slap on the face. "Ow geez woman okay, I don't actually know, either I must have subconsciously apparated away as I was falling through, or the Veil doesn't actually send people to the other side and instead acts as a portal of sorts."

Bellatrix nodded. "That's plausible I mean come to think of it no one truly knows what the veil is for, considering that everyone that goes through isn't heard from again. Well until now at least."

Sirius nodded. "If it does act as a Portal though I don't understand how no one else has been seen though. Unless it decides what type it wants to be. Like maybe sometimes it does send people to the spiritual realm, sometimes it could send you to an Alternative Universe and maybe sometimes it just spits you out somewhere else within the world."

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation. As Voldemort told them to enter. Severus Snape walked inside. "My Lord I have news. Dumbledore has seen fit to replace me as Potions Professor. And grant me the position of Defence Against The Dark Arts."

Tom's face lit up with shock. "This is an interesting development. Who has he chosen to replace you." Snape nodded. "He did, the Old coot has somehow managed to convince Horace Slughorn to come out of retirement."

"Slughorn." Surprise filled the Dark Lords voice. "That is interesting indeed. What would Dumbledore want with him." Harry's eyes widened. "_$Forget that. School is coming up soon, what am I supposed to do about that$."_

"_$Yes that is a good question indeed. I say just go back and pretend you were hiding out during the summer$."_ Harry snorted at that. "Right cause Dumbledore is totally going to believe that." reverting back to english dialect

The Dark Lord merely shrugged. "It is technically the truth. You have been hiding out here pretty much. Just say it was close to Diagon." Harry laughed. "So basically give him a half truth, I suppose that could work."

Snape coughed. "That's not all. Dumbledore appears to be dying." Both wizards jumped right up at that. "WHAT." They both yelled. Tom stared at Snape. "How exactly is he dying and try and slow it down. I still have my vengeance to wreak on the old fool before he croaks as does Harry."

The hook nosed man just shrugged. "I don't actually know what the cause is. I've already managed to slow it down. But all I know is he went somewhere and came back sporting a new ring and a black rotting hand."

Tom's eyes widened. "_$Damn it. So he's discovered my secret. That's what he wants Slughorn for to find out how many I might have$."_

"Very well. I know what the cause is. And no I will not disclose the information. But Harry i'm going to need you to go to the Room Of Requirement. And ask for the room of hidden things. Once there find a Diadem, that bears Ravenclaws saying. And take it down to the Chamber."

Harry just looked at him confused. _"$What's going on Marvolo. Forgive me for saying but you sound on edge. What secret could Dumbledore have found that's so severe$_."

Voldemort stared at the boy and sighed. _"$When you get back to school, go to the restricted section and look for a book called magiks most foul. And look up Horcruxes, there you shall find your answer$."_

**And there you go folks. Chapter six is done. Sirius won the duel, Dumbledore has discovered Tom Riddle's secret to immortality. And Tom knows.**

**Speaking of which. I'm guessing you are all surprised that The Dark Lord told Harry to look up Horcruxes. Well that's because there is a reason for it. Which you'll find out soon enough.**

**Anyway next chapter will hopefully be out sometime in the next week, be on the lookout for chapter seven because it's time to return to Hogwarts.**

**-Lord Peverell-Potter-Black**


End file.
